thefourthskychroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sollilae
Sollilae: a term referring to shapeshifters indigenous to northern Thailand, Laos, and southern Vietnam. The Sollilae are magic users, but because they rarely show their faces in public around humans, not many people know this. The few people who have ever ''seen a Sollilae in the real world are considered to be extremely lucky (and also pure of heart). The Sollilae peoples are divided up into four 'tribes', or groups: the ''Jyn Sollilae, ''who can shapeshift into dogs, the ''Sei Sollilae, '' who can shapeshift into birds and have wings, the Neo Sollilae, who can shapeshift into cats, and the half-blooded ''Makvani Sollilae, ''who are half of one 'tribe' and half of another. Each Sollilae 'tribe' (except for the half-bloods, they live in the tribe of their father) has an Alpha and a Luna. It is very rare that an Alpha will take a mate from another Sollilae tribe, but it has happened...in Muse's case, we see this. Another thing to take notice of is that the Sollilae rank their tribes like wolf packs (Alpha, Luna, Beta, Omega) and the Betas are ranked by how much magic they can possess/actually use (Level One is weakest, Level Two is second-weakest, and so on. The Four 'Tribes' Jyn Sollilae (the Dog-Shifters) The Jyn Sollilae have one of the toughest roles in the Sollilae universe. They are the dog/wolf-shifters of the Sollilae and possess the ability to turn their hands into claws whenever necessary. They are also used as the strength standard by the rest of the Sollilae. ''Why, ''exactly, is their role is so tough? They're usually the ones who end up drafting into the Atyps (normal human) army. They are also the most likely to show their true selves to the public. Some of the most prominent Jyn Sollilaes in the human world include: * Muse's mom, who was an accomplished poet * solo singer aKiss, the (former) lead vocalist of the major K-Band OneChance * twin TV show hosts Nipia and Cispia Vestina, who was sadly murdered while shooting the last-ever episode of [[The Vestina Show|''The Vestina Show]] * Crescent Darnel, an accomplished scientist Neo Sollilae (the Cat-Shifters) The Neo Sollilae have the second-toughest role in the Sollilae universe. They are the cat-shifters of the Sollilae and possess the ability of enhanced hearing and sight, as well as the ability to turn their hands into claws whenever necessary. They are the most commonly seen in the Sollilae Council, and are used as the standard for peace negotiations. Their role is so tough because they are usually sent to other countries to try to fit in, and many people never figure out that they have a Sollilae in their midst until it's too late. Some of the most prominent Neo Sollilaes in the human world include: * Martin Twofangs, a successful teacher * LuNa, a J-POP soloist who was formerly part of the (disbanded) K-POP band Flamewish (stylized FLaMeWiSH) * unnamed poets from the 1920s * actor Lukas Yang Sei Sollilae (the Bird-Shifters) Category:Reference Pages